The Stars
by dustingforsugar
Summary: At first, it was a genuine request: "Come look at the stars, Gwen."... A Gwen/Kevin lemon.


_**Note: **I'm a little disappointed with this one. I feel like I started with a good idea, but it just didn't work out. I think the problem is that I don't like to be too obvious, but that sometimes leaves me too vague. Oh well. I couldn't think of any way to fix this, so this is it._

_As for warnings: There be sex. Outdoors Gwen/Kevin sex, to be precise. Obviously you might not want to read this if you don't like that kind of material._

_Also, thanks to all who have read and/or given me feedback on my other stuff, it's very much appreciated :) Hope you enjoy this one!_

* * *

**The Stars**

The car bumped and rocked as they drove down the forgotten trail. Gwen occasionally braced the dash when they hit a particularly big bump, whilst Kevin watched the road carefully, attempting to spare his car's paintwork. The road had not been cared for in years and Gwen guessed it would be completely unusable by the end of the next ten. It was supposed to lead up to an old camping area, but that was long closed down. So what was probably once a romantic copse had turned into an overgrown scrub, but it was quiet and private, and that was all that mattered.

-

At first, it was a genuine request,

"_Come look at the stars, Gwen."_

It had gotten her out of the car and perched on the hood next to him, and they did sit and look at the stars for a very long time. That was how it started.

The first time had been so romantic, all feathery touches and kisses. Neither of them had intended for it to happen, they had only driven out to spend some time together away from everyone they knew, because that was nice sometimes. Being 'alone together', Gwen's favourite oxymoron. It had taken them by surprise, their sudden need for each other, but sometimes talking about the future had that effect. Their lovemaking had been slow and breathy, and it was accompanied only by the soundtrack of the crickets chirping their song.

Now it was always how it started. He did not even bother turning off the engine anymore. It was better that way anyhow: better for her, better for him.

"_Come look at the stars, Gwen."_

So the words had lost their meaning, and the nights were always cloudy. The little phrase had become part of a code, an elaborate cipher that needed no explanation between them. They had long been close enough to converse wordlessly; the scant language that they did use, held secrets and double meanings. When they were together their bodies worked in tandem, responding to every minute desire and remembering each little preference. Practice had made it perfect.

-

When the car finally rolled to a stop, Kevin unbuckled his seatbelt, placed his hand on Gwen's leg and allowed his thumb to draw slow circles on her thigh. Their eyes met and Gwen saw the familiar glint - the look that begged her to let him. He beckoned and she came to his side; it gave him the perfect opportunity to feed her the phrase. Gwen felt the familiar prickle when he whispered it in her ear,

"_Come look at the stars, Gwen."_

A nod, a kiss, a smile. Agreement.

They met in front of the car. Neither of them looked skywards, it was cloudy anyway. They were together in what seemed like one single, fluid movement. Their kiss was full of devotion and promise; it was well-practiced, so there was no fussing or clumsy bumps. Gwen felt a little breeze as the back of her blouse was lifted by a gentle caress. Kevin's hands quickly roamed from her waist to her thighs, where he pawed at the taut flesh. Gwen's legs were unclothed, for she had decided there was no need for tights on such a balmy night. Kevin only capitalised on her decision and enjoyed her bare skin, as his keen hands lifted and rumpled her skirt. His fingertips played with the hems of her panties as he followed them along the curve of her ass. Gwen let out a little sigh when his hands slipped underneath the elastic and cupped her bare behind.

Gwen broke off the kiss and whispered a few words of encouragement in his ear, whilst she drew her fingers through his hair. Her suggestions were littered with expletives, the words and phrases she had learnt from him. She knew that he liked it when she showed him that she was not as vanilla as she looked. It was all the advocacy he needed to press his body close to hers; his need for her was obvious, because he was already hard when he rubbed himself against her.

They broke apart at Gwen's prompt. Each removed their own shirt, although Gwen teased him with a luxuriously slow unbuttoning. Kevin stepped back and shifted from one foot to the other, impatient and excited. Gwen reached behind her own back and unclasped her bra. A brief glance around, before she let the garment slide down her arms, betrayed her seemingly natural confidence. She was still doing something that she considered precarious, and she would have been so embarrassed to be caught. However, Gwen enjoyed the risk far more than she would have cared to admit. She was used to flirting with danger and perhaps she was even a little hooked on the adrenaline rush that usually ensued. A lick of risk only heightened every last sensation for her, especially when she was with him; he simply unlocked something that was already there, albeit deep down and usually dormant. It was a side of her she kept hidden, a little secret all of her own. Only he knew about it, only he held the key.

Gwen reached up underneath her skirt and slid down her panties, and she held on to Kevin's arm for support as she daintily stepped out of them. He watched her all the while; the smile on his face made her feel like his prey, but she liked that. She straightened up and pointlessly smoothed her skirt, before dropping her panties onto the hood of the car, next to the rest of their discarded clothes.

When Gwen perched herself on the front of the car, her skirt hitched up a few inches and she let her legs glide ever-so-slightly apart: another tease. Kevin moved closer to her, his eyes darting between her face and her bare chest. He tilted up her chin. She had to stretch upwards and he had to lean down a little, in order to bridge the height difference, but the kiss was worth it. It was slow and heady, and everything she needed. Gwen smiled as she felt a lick and a soft nibble on her lower lip; she knew it was his way of telling her that he wanted more. Accordingly, she opened her mouth slightly so that their tongues could play. As they kissed, Gwen found herself leaning back onto the car as Kevin advanced, and his knee nudged her legs a little further apart.

His kisses crossed her cheek and he nuzzled her neck,

"Say it, Gwen."

She whispered what he wanted to hear. It was almost lost in a sigh, as he trailed kisses down her neck,

"I need you."

It was true, but really he needed her just as much. She was content to know it, but he had to hear it, often. Her words had their usual effect and Kevin let himself loose on her body. Gwen felt Kevin slide her a little higher up the hood, so that he had easier access to her flat stomach. She simply lay back as his kisses burned their way across her stomach, and she could not help but shiver at the sensation when his tongue briefly dipped into her navel. After that, she was so aware that she needed to be touched, and soon.

When he kissed his way up her body, he loitered in the valley between her breasts. Gwen enjoyed every last second of his attentions, even though it seemed like an impossibly long time until he moved to the gentle swell of her bust. She lost a little of her control as she found that her body arched up to meet his mouth when he kissed and sucked at the almost translucent skin of her breasts. Gwen draped an arm over his shoulder and tracked her nails across the muscles that flexed there; she smiled when her fingertips felt him react with goose bumps. Though, it was quickly her turn to quake, as his hand wandered to the top of her inner thigh and brushed incredibly close to her spread flesh.

Gwen whimpered when he chose the exact same moment to deftly take her nipple into his mouth, as he did to sweep his thumb across her clit. He played her nipple against his teeth and her hips writhed to meet his touch. The engine still purred underneath her and she struggled to stay in control of her cries of pleasure as he easily slid one finger, and then a second, inside her. All of a sudden she could not quite fathom what she wanted anymore; she was torn between pleading for her climax and begging him to be inside her. In the end, he made the decision for her. He removed himself from her body temporarily and she was left to feel the slight chill of the night air alone. Gwen leant back on to the car and attempted to slow her breathing, whilst Kevin searched through his pockets and then fumbled with his pants.

Soon enough he was back over her like before, except this time his hand had scooped up one of her legs and held it alongside his hip. She wriggled her hips in an attempt to encourage him, because he was just so deliciously close to her entrance. Fortunately, that day he was just as impatient as she was, and so only seconds passed before she felt the familiar sensation of him entering her. A few slow thrusts and he was all the way inside her. Their silence was swiftly broken as Kevin swore under his breath and increased his speed.

Then it started to rain.

Oh God, how it rained.

Kevin must have felt it before she did, because Gwen saw him turn and look up, as if he were distracted by something. The heavy drops beat down on the hood all around her; the soft, tinny patter matched the gentle slap of skin on skin. The rain rolled down the hood; it caught in her hair and plastered it to the smooth metal. Her palms slipped as she tried to find tenure on the slick metal, but luckily Kevin's hand pinned one of her hips in place so that he could maintain his tempo. His body protected most of her own from the shower, so her chest was mainly dry, unlike the legs she had wrapped around his lower body. Even her legs and his back were slippery from the rainfall, so she wound her arms around his neck for extra support and held on as tight as she could.

Gwen did not talk, because she did not need to. She was far too busy concentrating on the pleasure that fulfilled every last one of her expectations. Kevin only occasionally muttered her name and called out for the god that he usually swore he did not believe in. She tightened her legs around his back in order to create the most amount of friction possible, because with every stroke he grazed the sensitive spot inside her, and she wanted nothing more than to reach her end as soon as possible. Her hands ran through his wet hair and ignored the way that it – and the water that rolled from his back - dripped onto her. Before too long she was so very close.

It was an easy climax to find, for there were so many factors that had worked in her favour. The soft thrum and warm heat of the engine underneath her had helped her along the way. So she knotted one hand in his hair and used it to draw him closer, whilst her other hand dug its fingertips into his shoulder. Gwen sharply turned her head to one side and revealed acres of her slender neck. Kevin got the message straight away and sucked at her pulse hard enough to leave a mark for days. It was the last thing it took to send her careering over the edge. A white haze dangled over her peripheral vision, and so she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She knew he would not be much longer himself, because he always waited for her. So she let all the sensations mash together: from his muscular chest that squashed her bare breasts, to the stillness of the woods and the soft purr of the car beneath her. It all tumbled together, and it made her gasp, lose herself and love him.

-

By the time they had caught their breath and retrieved themselves from the hood, the rain had lifted slightly. So they both stood - naked from the waist up - in the gentle drizzle. Gwen wore little makeup, but what she did have on was smudged under her eyes and onto his cheek. She knew that her lipstick was all kissed off and she reasoned that her hair was just as shambolic as the rest of her. She thought that she must be a mess, but the way that he looked at her suggested something quite to the contrary. The look was something she did not dare to ask about - in case he stopped doing it - but she had her suspicions as to its meaning, and that was really all that mattered. It made her love him more.

"_Come look at the stars, Gwen."_

_Another cloudy night. _

FIN


End file.
